Dio Brando
Dio Brando= |-|DIO= |-|The World= |-|High DIO= |-|Heaven Ascension= |-|The World Over Heaven= Summary Dio Brando is the main antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part I: Phantom Blood and Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Born in the 19th century as the son of thief Dario Brando, abused his drunkard father, Dio poisoned him while adopted by George Joestar to acquire the Joestar fortune. However, due to the intervention of his adoptive brother and rival Johnathan Joestar, Dio learned the secret of the Stone Mask Jonathan researched and became a vampire who sought world domination with an army of the dead. But Dio's plans fell apart after Jonathan destroyed his body, the disembodied head taking his rival's body for his own despite Jonathan's last-ditch attempt to kill him. Dio resurfaces one century later in Part III: Stardust Crusaders, managing to become accustomed to Jonathan's body while awakening the ability to use a Stand. Under the name DIO, he still seeks for world domination, but also desires to end the Joestar bloodline by eliminating the remaining descendants of Jonathan: including Jotaro Kujo and Joseph Joestar. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-C with The World | At least 8-C | At least 8-C '''with The World Over Heaven, '''2-A via Reality Overwrite Name: Dio Brando Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 20 in Part 1. 120 in Part 3. Classification: Vampire, Stand User Attack Potency: Building level+ (Superior to like of Tarkus who split a hill.) Can ignore conventional durability with Flash Freeze. | Building level+ with The World (Physically matched Jotaro with Star Platinum.) | At least Building level+ (After having absorbed the blood of Joseph Joestar, he grew much stronger, even stating he was more powerful than ever.) | At least Building level+, Macroverse level+ via Reality Overwrite Travel Speed: At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman | Infinite '(DIO with his stand was capable of reacting to Gold Experience Requiem.) 'Combat Speed: Hypersonic (His Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, would be atleast mach 5 being highly pressurized liquid jets.) | Massively FTL (Capable of keeping up with Star Platinum.) | Atleast Massively FTL (Should be faster than before.) | I'nfinite '(DIO with his stand was capable of reacting to Gold Experience Requiem.) Reaction Speed: Hypersonic (Capable of keeping up with Jonathan Joestar was capable of blocking the Space Ripper Stingy Eyes.) | Massively FTL (Capable of keeping up with Star Platinum.) | At least Massively FTL (Should be faster than before.) | Infinite (DIO with his stand was capable of reacting to Gold Experience Requiem.) Dimensionality: 3-D Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (His part 3 incarnation which should be comparable to his part 1 self, easily lifted a Road Roller, and was capable of flying while carrying it's weight.) | Class K with The World (Should scale to Jotaro, who did this.) Striking Strength: Building level+ | Building level+ with The World | At least Building level+ | At least Building level+ Durability: Building level+ | Building level+ with The World | At least Building level+ | At least Building level+ Stamina: Very High (Capable of shrugging off grave wounds and still keep going. Went atleast 100 years without drinking any blood, which would malnourish a Vampire greatly.) Range: Standard melee range, likely tens to hundreds of kilometers with Space Ripper Stingy Eyes. (Was capable of reaching and splitting a cloud.) | Up to 10 meteres with The World, likely tens to hundreds of kilometers with Space Ripper Stingy Eyes. | Macroversal+ with teleportation, soul manipulation and absorption, BFR, time stop and reality overwrite Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorbtion (Capable of sucking blood of victims through his hands.), Body Control (Capable of manipulating his body to the point he can shoot pressurised liquids out of his eyes.), Immortiality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (High Mid. Regenerates faster than fire can burn him . Should be above Straiz who regenerated from being blown to bits by grenades.), Mind Manipulation (Hypnotized Jack the Ripper and brainwashed him, by merely making eye contact.), Ice Manipulation (He can freeze anyone whom he makes contact by vaporizing the liquids in his body.), Zombification (Can turn deceased humans such as Bruford and Tarkus into zombies.) | All prior, (The state of his regeneration however has grown weaker, since merging his head with Jonathan's body.), Mind Control (His Evil Implants are capable of controlling the will of whoever it is latched onto.), Telepathy (Capable of mentally speaking with Enrico Pucci.), Possibly Astral Projection (In the panel where DIO makes telepathic communication with Pucci he can be seen behind him. However it is unclear if this is merely for dramatic effect, or if Pucci is simply vizualizing DIO in his mind.), With The World has, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Size Manipulation (Is the same stand as Star Platinum, which is capable of extending it's finger up to 2 meters.), Invisibility (Only those with a stand, can see another stand.), Soul Manipulation (Stands are stated to be souls multiplie times. When Black Sabbath reached for the soul of Giorno, it grabbed his stand, implying that his stand is in fact his soul.), Time Stop (Up to 5 seconds.), Minor Resistance to Time Stop (Scaling from Jotaro who was able to percieve in stopped time, and even act for up to 2 seconds.), possibly Durability Negation (Scaling from Jotaro, who made Star Platinum enter his own body and stop his heart.) | All prior (His regeneration should be restored as he stated his Body was stronger than ever after having absorbed Joseph's blood.), Time Stop (His limit was increased up to 9 seconds.) | All prior, Reality warping, Time Stop (Now capable of stopping time without a limit.), Resurrection, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Existence Erasure, possibly Power Nullification, Resistance to Causality Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation Intelligence: Genius (Capable of thinking up incredible uses for his vampiric powers, and body manipulation. Capable of taking on veteran Hamon practioners such as Dire. Capable of manipulating others such as Vanilla Ice, to do his bidding.) Weaknesses: Weak to sunlight, or anything capable of chanelling the sun's energy. | Weak to paradoxal damage Notable Attacks/Techniques: Vampirism: Gained from the Stone Mask, Dio obtains supernatural and superhuman abilities. His senses and physical attributes are strengthened heavily. He is capable of regenerating almost any wound and possesses incredible control over his and others' bodies. *'Evil Implants:' Dio can create parasites that are implanted into his victims' brains. When taken out, they grow tentacles in an attempt to kill the host and the person who takes it out. *'Space Ripper Stingy Eyes:' Dio fires pressurized jets of waters from his eye sockets, which contain his vampiric essence. It easily pierces through human flesh and something as hard as stone. *'Vaporizing Freezing:' By lowering the temperature of his own body drastically, Dio can freeze organic tissue by touching it. This can range from simple limbs to an entire human body. It is noted to stop blood form flowing within the body, therefore acting as a counter to Hamon. The World: DIO's Stand. It is a tall, muscular, yellow humanoid figure with various clockwork-esque styles across the chest, back, and fists. It has a range of ten meters and attacks only with punches and kicks. * Time Stop: The World's main ability is to stop time, allowing only itself and DIO to act within the duration of stopped time (unless someone else has similar powers to DIO). However, it is only able to stop time for a finite amount of seconds. Initially, DIO could only stop time for 5 seconds because of his weakened body, however, due to his immortality as a vampire he could increase his limit to 9 seconds as he grew more accustomed to The World towards the end of Part 3. The World Over Heaven (TWOH): The World Over Heaven is a Stand that heavily resembles the original The World's design, but is now accompanied in white-and-gold colors to signify its new form. It still attacks with physical strikes, and activates its ability by contact. * Reality Overwrite: DIO can overwrite any instance of reality by contact from either him or TWOH. With it, he can manipulate and change whatever he likes with said object. * Indefinite Time Stop Key: Vampirism | The World | High DIO | Heaven Ascension Note: In the game it is stated DIO with Reality Overwrite is only capable of Overwriting things he can physically touch. However this is contradicted by the fact, he was capable of erasing Funny Valentine across the Multiverse. Also the fact that Jotaro was capable of restoring each Universe in the end. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2